mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of The Familiar of Zero characters
This is a list of characters from the light novel, anime, and manga series The Familiar of Zero. Protagonists ; : : Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière (Born 6th August) is the female protagonist of the series. Although Louise is in her second year at the Tristain Academy of Magic, her magic skills still need a lot of work. Because of this she lacks self confidence, and her classmates look down on her, calling her "Louise the Zero." During the ceremony when all second year students summon their familiars, instead of summing a normal familiar like the other students, Louise summons a human from another world, Saito Hiraga. At first Louise and Saito do not get along, but as the series progresses, the two eventually come to understand each other and even fall in love. Louise is quick to become jealous whenever Saito is around other girls and either blows him up with her magic or beats him. : During Albion's invasion of Tristain, Louise discovers that she is an extremely rare Void Mage, which explains her consistent failure to perform other forms of magic. It is shown that, when released, her powers can easily wipe out armies, yet takes time beforehand to cast it. Louise casts off her status as an aristocrat in order to save her classmate, Tabitha, when Tabitha is taken prisoner by her uncle. After they return, the Queen of Tristain adopts Louise as a sister, making Louise second in line to the throne. She is named after Louise Françoise de La Baume Le Blanc de La Vallière, Duchess of La Vallière and Vaujours, a French noblewoman who was mistress to Louis XIV of France from 1661 to 1667.Novel volume 3 - Shiso no Kitousho ; : | English Voice: Jonathan Meza : Saito Hiraga (Born 9th December) is the male protagonists of the series who was summoned from Earth (specifically Tokyo, Japan) to be Louise's familiar. At first Louise and Saito do not get along and Louise treats him quite poorly. But as the series progresses, the two eventually come to understand each other and eventually fall in love. When Saito pays any attention to another girl, Louise is quick to punish him. : When Louise forms her familiar contract with Saito, the runes are inscribed on Saito's left hand. The runes signifies Saito's status as a , also translated as Gandalfr, a legendary familiar with the ability to use any object crafted as a weapon simply by touching it. His weapons range from swords to a World War II era Zero fighter. As the series progresses, it is revealed that a Gundolf exists to protect a Void Mage as they cast their spells. : In order for Saito to have a weapon, Louise purchases a cheap sword, which turns out to be the talking sword Derflinger. Derflinger later reveals that he was once the partner of a Gandálfr from six thousand years ago, and that it was no coincidence that Saito and Derflinger are now partners. Saito is named after Gennai Hiraga, who was an Edo period Japanese scientist, and his name is written as "ability man".Light Novel Characters Perfect File published by Takarajimasha. Tristain Academy of Magic Students ; : : A triangle fire mage and Louise's classmate, Kirche is from a Germanian military background. She attends the Academy rather than a local school because of the bad reputation she had gained for misbehaviour. She has dark skin and a large bust. She uses her looks to her advantage, fully aware of the effect she has on men. Fire magic is her specialty, drawn from her passionate nature. Holding a long time grudge against the La Vallière family, she enjoys making fun of Louise. She is flirtatious and has dated (and, heavily implied in the anime, "slept with") many of the Academy boys, but is especially smitten with Saito. Often her affection for him leads to him getting punished by Louise. By the third series, her interest in Saito seems to have diminished and her affections now appear to be directed toward Colbert. In addition, she seemed to rather have softened a bit towards Louise, though only in critical situations. Her name ironically means 'Church' in German. ; : : Tabitha is a quiet girl who is a classmate of Kirche and Louise, and best friend of Kirche. She is a triangle wind mage. She is usually seen with a book and her large curved staff, which she uses in place of a wand. She does not allow any emotion to show on her face, says little about herself, and often does not respond to questions or gives short incomplete answers. The name Tabitha is an alias; she is in fact Charlotte Helene Orléans, daughter of the King's murdered brother, and the rightful heir to the throne of Gallia. During the second season, it was explained that Tabitha's mother had gone insane due to the effects of a particularly potent poison that had been meant for Tabitha. The name 'Tabitha' originally belonged to a doll given to Tabitha by her mother. Tabitha's mother is seen viewing the doll as her daughter, and her real daughter as a mere outsider who threatens to tear the family apart. Percerin, the family's butler, claims it was the event of her father's murder and her mother's madness that drove a previously lively and open Tabitha to become introverted. Her specialty is wind magic. Tabitha later 'levels' to a square water/wind mage. She is also a chevalier knight, which is the lowest rank of knight. By the end of the third season, she starts to get rather close to Saito after he rescues her. ; : : Guiche is one of Louise's classmates who, despite being in love with Montmorency, is a conceited playboy who cannot decide which girl he really wants. He comes from a noble family with a deep military history; is father is a general. He always carries an artificial rose with him, the stem of which is his wand. He likes to dote upon his familiar, a giant mole named Verdandi. His specialty is earth magic. : Guiche joined the army for the Albion war and was placed into a ragtag battalion with low morale. His company was the first one into the city of South Gotha. He was promoted to company commander when the previous one deserted. Later, Guiche was placed into the command of a student knight corps, with Saito as his assistant. ; : :She is Louise's classmate. Like most Tristain nobles, she has a great deal of pride. She also had made a contract with a Water spirit. She has feelings for Guiche, but she doesn't reveal it to him. She also can create various potions, including a prohibited love potion. ; : : Tiffania is a well endowed half-elf who Saito remembered as "the big-breasted Elf who saved his life". She also has feelings for Saito. After her royal heritage is recognized by Henrietta, Tifania moved to the Academy, where she was ostracized at first due to her elven origin, but was later accepted with Saito's help. There is not much information about her magical abilities, but she is implied to be a void user like Louise. She is also a cousin of Henrietta, which gives her royal status. She seems to have knowledge of the four Void Users and Familiars. She had once accessed Joseph's music box when it was in Albion, where she learned a spell that allowed her to wipe memories. : Her beauty and kindness are a source of admiration for many of her classmates at the Academy, and just like all other women who gets close to Saito, she is a constant source of jealousy for Louise. Commoners ; : :Siesta is a maid at the Academy. The eldest of eight children, her hometown is Tarbes.Novel volume 3 - Ryū no Hagoromo She loves Saito, and treats him kindly. She seems to know how poorly Saito is treated by Louise, and is sure that she would make Saito much happier than Louise does. It is revealed during the latter part of the first season that Siesta is a descendant of a Japanese Naval Ensign and pilot of a Mitsubishi A6M Zero fighter from World War II, which explains why she has hair and eyes like Saito's. In the second anime season, she confesses her love to Saito and kisses him. In the third season of the anime, after Saito gains the title of knight, she is made his servant. Sometimes she intentionally allows Saito to be mistreated, so she can take care of him afterwards. Her name means 'Nap' in Spanish. Teaching staff ; : : The elderly, white haired headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic is known for his lecherous behavior but is shown to have a serious side. He enjoys smoking and using his mouse familiar to find out what kind of underwear Longueville is wearing. He is also a very smart and powerful mage. Queen Henrietta finds him trustworthy. In the first season, we are told his life was saved 30 years ago by an American soldier from the Vietnam War. Seeing his rocket launcher kill a dragon, Osmond dubbed it the 'Staff of Destruction.' ; : : Also known as Matilda of Saschen-Gotha, Longueville is Osmond's attractive bespectacled secretary. When she is the target of his lechery, she becomes angry and violent. She works with Wardes in the first season. From a family of nobles who lost their rank, she is able to use magic. She is also revealed to be Fouquet, the thief who broke into the school (though nobody knew it at the time). She is later defeated by the combined efforts of Guiche, Tabitha, and Kirche, but she escapes the battle and becomes a member of Reconquista. ; : : Chevreuse is new professor at the Tristain Academy of Magic. Nicknamed The Red Earth Chevreuse, she specializes in earth type magic. ; : : Colbert is a professor at the Tristain Academy of Magic who is interested in history. His interest in technologies from Saito's world helped him create gasoline to fuel the airplane. It is revealed that he was the captain of mage troops sent to burn Agnès' village years ago, and also the person who rescued her, when he found out the village wasn't "plagued". He has an anti-war attitude, and is envious when he finds out that modern Japan is not ravaged by war. He reveals himself as the Flame Snake in episode 9 of the second season, and appears to be fatally wounded when protecting Agnès. He actually faked his death, with Tabitha's help. Colbert reappears in the third season, when he saves Saito and Louise from Sheffield and her minions. In the novels, according to Kirche his real name is "Jan". : In the novels, Tabitha didn't cast a spell on Colbert. Instead, Kirche tricks Agnès into thinking that he is dead. Louise and Saito were not present during the Academy invasion in the novels. : He is likely named after Jean-Baptiste Colbert, finance minister to Louis the XIV from 1665 to 1683. Tristain ; : : Henrietta is the Queen of Tristain. She is loved by her nationals and is an old friend of Louise. She defends Tristain from the Albion invasion after the assassination of the Albion prince. While at first her character lacked depth, her role later grows to show her struggles with the war. She was in love with Wales and was devastated over his death. This was later used against her in a kidnapping attempt. She had developed an affinity for Saito over the course of the first two seasons, and in season three, her feelings are growing deeper. She nearly kissed Saito at the Sleipnir Ball, and she refused to allow him to go to Gallia because it was too dangerous even taking his hands when she stated this (something that shocks Louise, Saito and even Henrietta herself when she realized it). When talking to Louise that she does not know whether this is a rebound from Wales or if she is truly falling for him. : In volume 9 Chapter 8 (The Ball of Sleipnir) of the novels, events were slightly different. Henrietta explains that she has been in love with Saito since the night they kissed at a small inn at Tristain (Volume 5 Chapter 3: Tristania's Holiday). Saito was initially determined to not go further with Henrietta, but Henrietta just wanted to "spend a few moments of happiness" with him. They kissed each other, and Louise discovered them. Ultimately Louise accepts her feelings for Saito but slaps Henrietta for "using her familiar". ; : : Wardes is Captain of Tristain's Griffin Knights and is Louise's former fiancé. He is a highly skilled swordsman as well as a mage. He is later revealed to be evil as he betrayed Louise and attempts to mind control her into marrying him. Both the novel and anime imply that he is aware of Louise's potential as a Void Mage and interested in her primarily for that reason. He kills the Prince of Albion when his attempt is revealed and even attacks Louise earning him Saito's fury who retaliates by slicing off one of his hands. : Wardes is a member of Reconquista and was the masked man who hunted Louise and Saito during Albion's civil war and the one that freed Fouqet. Saito and Wardes reached a stalemate when fighting during the war. ; : : Agnes is Captain of the Tristain musketeers in service of Henrietta. She first appears in the second season. Her character is a military woman who is a strict disciplinarian. She hates Mages, especially those who use the fire element. Agnes often says that mages should not become too dependent of their magic, because in battles, there will be no time to cast spells before the enemy's swords and guns come into play. There is some evidence that Agnès is a lesbian, although she is mostly portrayed as being uninterested in sexual pursuits and only worried about fighting and revenge. The anime backs this up to a certain extent: she is seen looking completely bewildered shortly after kissing Louise (in an attempt to draw attention away from themselves). In the third season, upon finding Colbert was alive, she gives up thirsting for vengeance, deciding to end the hatred so his students would respect her. : In the novels, Saito confronted the advancing Albion army(Volume 7:Chapter 9) and was saved by Tifania. Agnes was asked by Henrietta to find Saito. She found him in Tifania's village, and discovered he had lost his Gandalfr powers. She then retrains Saito, with some success. ; : *Full Name: Eléonore Albertine Le Blanc De La Blois De La Vallière : Eléonore is Louise's blonde oldest sister. She inherited her father's personality, which is stronger than Louise's own personality and is possibly the person Louise learned her sadistic tendencies from since she also looks down on common folk and uses a whip on Saito. She cares deeply for Louise but won't admit it. In the anime, it is said that she had a fiancee she deeply loved but he had canceled their engagement, which had upset her (this is only explained in the first appearance she makes and is not a very serious matter). She appears in the second season. ; : *Age: 24 *Magical Affinity: Earth *Full Name: Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Fontaine : Cattleya is Louise's older sister. She is physically weak from chronic illness. She has a gentle heart and Louise yearns for her. She also has a large breast, something that Saito immediately noted. She appears in the second season and is often seen with a variety of small animals. Helps Saito and Louise escape from the Vallière estate. ; : : Jessica, who is a Scarron's daughter, is the draw at the pub run by her father. She is Siesta's first cousin on her maternal side, and she is also descended from a Japanese pilot. ; : : Scarron runs the pub Miwaku no Yousei (implied to actually be a brothel). He has feminine-speech and feminine-gestures despite muscularity, and workers call him not "master" but "ma madamoiselle". He also has a tendency to call out "Tres Bien!". Also uncle of Siesta and surprising everyone that he is the father of Jessica (or just the fact that he is a father). Gallia ; : : The current king of Gallia and Sheffield's master as well as Tabitha's uncle. Considered to be cold-blooded amid his hunger for power, it's revealed that he killed Tabitha's father and was behind the potion that drove Tabitha's mother to go insane. He is also a void mage. Obssessed with the Founder's music box. ; : : Sheffield is a mysterious beauty. Officially, she is a Cromwell's secretary, however she is the true leader of Reconquista. She is the main antagonist of the third season. She is also one of the 4 Familiars of the Void, known as Myozunitonirun (the Mind of God). Her power is use any magical item, allowing her to use artifacts to summon and control large amount of demons and magical creatures. Her runes appear on her forehead when using her abilities. She has revealed her master's name to be Joseph, the current King of Gallia. Sheffield was the one who used South Gotha's water supply to cause a revolt in the Tristain-Germanian army. Albion ; : *Full Name: Wales Tudor *Magical Affinity: Wind : Prince of Albion and Henrietta's cousin. He and Henrietta had a romantic relationship, but is faced with their status as cousins. His vow to the water spirits is to one day be able to show his feeling to Henrietta without needing to hide it from the public. He is killed by Wardes and in the second season, revived to abduct Henrietta to Albion but killed again. : Wales is a triangle wind mage, and in the second season, he showed that nobles of royal heritage can combine their magical power with other royals and create power above pentagram grade (possibly up to decagram grade with two pentagram mages). ; : *Full Name: Oliver Cromwell : The leader of Reconquista who is responsible for the Albion war. He is also the one who gave the orders to Wardes to kill the Prince of Albion. A fake Void user borrowing Sheffield's power to reanimate the dead. Killed by Gallia's bombardment of his HQ after Gallia reneges on the secret treaty. In the anime, he was arrested by Tristain then he was killed in his cell by Sheffield. Romalia ; : : A knight from the Holy Empire of Romalia sent as transfer student to Tristain Magic Academy. He has the , as his eyes are heterochromic—one red, one blue, like the two moons of Halkeginia. Julio is sent by Romalia's Pope as his support for Henrietta's expedition to Albion, now in political strife after the fall of the royal family followed by the death of Reconquista's leader, Cromwell. Although not a mage, Julio is a dragon knight and expert swordsman. During his duel with Saito to win Louise's kiss, Julio could easily win against Saito—who does not use Gandalfr's skill, but he let Saito win to tease him. He has beautiful looks and a personality that grants him popularity among girls. He can be considered a replacement for Guiche after his depart to the military service because he is similar to Guiche in looks—however, Julio is worldly, as opposed to the vain, foolish Guiche, and hardly had to exert effort to charm most of the female students in the Academy. It has been confirmed in the novels that Julio is Windalfr, the right hand of god, who has the ability to control magical creatures in the same way that Saito can wield weapons. Example includes single handedly taking on nine dragon knights of Albion and winning. Treated with some disdain by others because he's a priest. In the later novels, it is revealed that he is the familiar of the Pope of Romalia. In the novels he is also portrayed as rather manipulative. Named for Julius Caesar. His status as Windalfr is currently limited to the novels only, as no mention of it was made in the anime series. In the anime, he claimed to love Louise, although he has helped fix the relationship between Louise and Saito on multiple occasions. Others ; : : A triangle mage who uses a giant golem made of earth to steal magical valuables. Her acquaintances often refer to her as Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt. She would turn walls and doors into dirt and steal valuables from noble's homes. Has a childish side implied by leaving messages whenever she completes a robbery. It is revealed that Fouquet and Longueville are one and the same. Fouquet is actually Matilda of Saschen-Gotha. Wardes is revealed as a traitor and an ally to Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt. :As Fouquet, she is likely named after Nicolas Fouquet, a corrupt government official under Cardinal Mazarin and an underage Louis the XIV who most famously accumulated a large fortune while serving as finance minister until his eventual arrest in 1661. In the light novels, Fouquet was stated as part of high-class Albion nobility. Familiar ; / : Voiced by: Satomi Arai (Sylphid) / Yuka Iguchi (Irukukwu) : Sylphid is a female rhyme dragon and Tabitha's familiar. Her real name is Irukukwu. She looks like a mother or an older sister of Tabitha when she is in human form, but she refers to Tabitha as "Oneesama", which means "older sister". Though she is sensible, she is sometimes childish. Sylphid doesn't live in the Academy like other familiars because she's too big (as a dragon), so she stays in a neighbouring forest. References Zero no Tsukaima fr:Personnages de Zero no tsukaima ja:ゼロの使い魔の登場人物 zh:零之使魔角色列表